With widespread popularity and development of the Internet and the World Wide Web, Internet content and the equipment used to access the Internet has evolved. Existing set-top systems provide internet content through a television. Typically, a set-top box receives graphical information from a server over a network and provides frames of data through a display device such as a television set. A user may view content through their television at home and provide input to change or process content provided in the interface frames.
Content changes to the graphical user interface provided by a set-top box typically require changes in code at a server that provides the graphical content. Thus, as changes to a user interface are made, software programmer time and hardware resources are required in order to code, compile and otherwise implement the changes in the interface to provide the new content. This often results in update delays and undesired costs to update a user interface provided to network set-top box systems.